Trust
by Atomic Lilith
Summary: In which Elliot has a motorcycle and tries to get his rather unwilling boyfriend to ride with him. AU ElliotxLeo


**A/N- Bleh, this is finally finished! I can't say that I'm very happy with it, but I tend to hate everything I write. This is written in a different style than the one I usually write in, which make it kind of challenging to do. ( I normally don't use foot notes at all) Anyways, this is obviously AU, and the reason Elliot has a fixation with motorcycles is because I said so. This whole thing was actually inspired by my mom telling me about how she used to be terrified of motorcycles, until she rode on her fiance's with him and how she thinks they're amazingly awesome with awesome sauce on top. **

**I would like to dedicate this probably not very good story to my good friend Kouzumi93, because she encouraged me to keep writing, so if you liked it, thank her. If you didn't, blame me and my shit writing skills.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pandora Hearts Elliot and Leo would get married and run off together in a mess of sparkles and rainbows.**

Trust

Leo stared at the object in front of him, it was loud, fast, and obnoxious, with out the slightest trace of subtlety. He traced a finger across the shiny red paintand let out a sigh, it didn't surprise him in the slightest that Elliot loved motorcycles, they were exactly like him; loud, somewhat obnoxious, and always rushing off in a manner that was anything but subtle. Even if Elliot hadn't rambled non-stop for the past few months1 about buying a motorcycle, Leo wouldn't have blinked to see him driving up to his house one day in one, and in all honesty, the only thing that probably had stopped him from doing so was the fact that the nuns at Leo's orphanage home, The House Of Fianna, would have not approved in the slightest. It also didn't help that they were all ready suspicious of the relationship between the two teenage boys and the possibility they were committing "perverse and sinful" actions.2

The bibliophile had known from the moment Elliot had dragged him out of the library and off to the Nightray's garage, that the blond had finally gotten his hands on one. It wasn't much of a surprise, considering the amount of money the Nightrays had in their possession was almost sickening, and Elliot's passion for motorcycles was topped by very few things.3 When you have both passion and money, things tend to happen quickly.

Still, just because _Elliot _loved them did not mean Leo felt the same. Motorcycles were like death on wheels, and if you hit anything at all, you were almost certainly were going to die a painful death. The thought of dieing really did not appeal to the black haired teen, no matter the opinion of noisy classmates.4

"No way," Leo stated, looking slightly annoyed.

"What?" Elliot yelled out with an expression that clearly said, 'How can you not think this is just the most awesome thing ever?'

"There is absolutely no way in Hell that I'll ride on your motorcycle," Leo replied calmly.

"Why not?" Elliot said in a voice that was very close to a whine.

"I don't feel like dieing any time soon," The small teenager bushed one of his messy locks of his face, and adjusted his oversized glasses.

"You're not gonna die," Elliot ran a gloved hand though his short hair in annoyance, "Look, I'll be driving the thing, so you don't have to worry about it!"

"I absolutely do! Do you even know how to drive it?"

"WHAT? Are you doubting me?"

"Well, last time I saw you drive anything, you crashed into a tree."

"That was because I was on a skateboard for the first time!5 Anyways, how was I supposed to know that tree was there?"

"You have to use the magical power known as sight! How can I know that you won't get me killed if you can't look where you're going?"

"Skateboards and motorcycles are completely different things! I had to earn a license to drive a motorcycle, and I've driven it multiple times before. Don't you trust me?"

"No! Of course I don't!" The dark haired teen snapped quickly in anger, and as soon as the words had left his mouth, Leo realized that he had made a mistake.

Elliot's eyes widened in shock, and a look of hurt flashed over his handsome face, before it was quickly replaced with a look of anger, "Fine! If you don't trust me, you don't have to ride! I don't even want you to ride!" Elliot grabbed his stylish blue and black helmet, and sat down on his motorcycle in a huff.

Leo let out a sigh and rubbed his head in a mixture of regret and annoyance. He hadn't meant to hurt the person that was not only his boyfriend, but his first and best friend. The petite boy wondered briefly if he was going to regret what he was about to say next. "I want to ride with you," he murmured quickly.

"What?" Elliot blinked and snapped his head in Leo's direction, uncertain that he had heard the other properly.

"I'll ride on your stupid motorcycle with you," Leo hissed out, just loud enough for Elliot to hear him.

"I thought you didn't trust me," the taller muttered irritatedly, a slight tinge of hurt leaking into his voice.

"If I didn't trust you I wouldn't be about to ride on that thing," Leo replied and gave his boyfriend a death glare that stated, 'Don't press your fucking luck.'

Elliot tried and failed to hold in a grin as he genteelly took Leo's hand and pulled the smaller teen towards himself. Elliot then reached up and touched Leo's hair, causing the other teen to flinch and pull his head back in surprise. "You, uh, have to have your hair tied back," Elliot explained, face red from embarrassment.

"Oh, OK," Leo leaned forward as a flustered Elliot tied up the thick, almost black, strands in what was most likely a ribbon.

After a quick explanation of how to properly ride a motorcycle and jackets and helmets being put on, the pair were off. Leo was fairly certain that he was ether going to die or vomit, as he watched the colors of the various objects they were passing blur together into what looked like what a rainbow would puke out after it had been fatally ill, before it rolled over and died. He quickly shut his eyes to block out the rainbow vomit, only to have the images from his life flash through his mind.6 Long, unkempt nails dug themselves into the think material of Elliot's jacket, hard enough that they would have broken skin, if they'd grabbed onto a bare chest instead.

A few minutes later, however, the motion sickness he felt began to melt away, into a new feeling, one of excitement. Slowly, Leo opened his eyes and was able to actually watch the objects going past and properly identify what they were. He smiled a bit, this was actually somewhat fun. The breeze was cold, but exhilarating, providing contrast to Elliot's warm and comforting chest and back. It was extremely dangerous, making it exciting, but the knowledge that Elliot was here made him feel completely at ease. It was unlike anything else the teenager had ever experienced, and he couldn't help but love it.

All to soon, the ride came to an end and the young cyclist and his most treasured friend were back at the Nightray house. They stumbled off the vehicle, a little unsteady, particularly Leo.

"You liked it!" Elliot smiled gleefully, "Don't say you didn't!"

"You guilt tripped me into going," Leo said in a fake annoyed huff, "You owe me."

"I owe you _what _exactly?" Elliot glared at his friend in justified suspicion.

"You're paying for all of my books this month, of course!"

1However, Elliot still talked about how amazing Edwin was even more than he talked about motorcycles. Interestingly, he never talked about the two at the same time. Although, he did once have a wet dream that completely defied logic involving Leo in Holy Knight cosplay, motorcycles, cat ears, and handcuffs.

2Said teenage boys were actually being fairly chaise and only had gone as far as to make out a few times, however they would eventually go much farther, but whether or not those actions were considered "sin" is debatable.

3Those things were: Leo, the piano, sword fighting, Holy Knight, and cats.

4It is an extremely annoying fact of life that if you're not social or talkative, there will be people convinced that you're depressed and lonely. Those people will likely have a class(or multiple classes) with you. An even more unfortunate fact is that they never seem to shut up.

5Elliot's classmate and friend, Oz was extremely skilled at doing tricks on his skateboard and had insisted (read: forced) that Elliot to try it out. It did not end well.

6Honestly, though, his memories were rather boring.


End file.
